Laboratorio de la lucra: Laboratory insanity
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Kenwyn Jones is assigned as part of Cesar Salazar's security detail, but can she survive him? What happens when psychotic scientist and over achiever collide.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Generator Rex fic. **

**Kinda cracky, Cesar and Kenwyn or Ceswyn. Why?**

**I have absolutely no idea why. Just cause I can.**

**Pre season 3 and all that black night, cure from nanites thing. I suck at science, so any and all invetions, experiments and what not discussed in this fic, cannot be trusted.**

**Oh and my spanish might be just a teensy bit off.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar, OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex or any of its characters**

"Kenwyn Jones reporting for duty, sir!"

...

...

...

"Sir?" Kenwyn looked around the room. She was embarrassed to say that she's never been to this providence lab before, but it was very impressive. Large contraptions in every corner without making it cluttered, while holographic screens beamed around the room. The iconic white providence walls glowed, while loud beeping sounds echoed through the air.

"Mr. Salazar, are you here?" Still nothing. After her mission with Rex in the Sonoran desert, Kenwyn was assigned to be part of Cesar's security detail. Apparently White Knight was so impressed with how well that mission went that he assigned her to work with the older Salazar, in hopes that her responsible and loyal ways might rub off on him as well.

The agent took a few steps towards the centre of the room where a huge device stood gleaming. Although Kenwyn was grateful and more than just a little proud of the praise, she still felt that she could have done better. The mission went very bad very quickly, if it wasn't for Skwydd helping her with AMP it could've gone much worse.

Kenwyn was still getting used to the whole working with EVO's thing, but they didn't seem all that bad. At least as far as Skwydd and Rex were concerned.

Speaking of Skwydd, she needs to remember to call and thank him for-

"Perfect!"

Kenwyn's head snapped up and she stared up towards the top of the device she was standing in front of. Cesar Salazar was making his way down the side of the object, taking one step at a time while talking to himself.

"Mr. Salazar." Kenwyn called trying to get the scientist's attention.

"Now all I need to do is generate enough ionic energy to blast through the cooling effect and it will be complete." Cesar started walking towards the agent.

Kenwyn straightened her posture and stood at attention ready to take orders, until Cesar walked right passed her like she wasn't even there. Still talking to himself. "Sir?..."

The man walked to a keyboard and started typing away, a large holographic screen appeared and filled with equations. "Then of course I'm going to need a few new test subject's."

Kenwyn's patience was wearing thin, if there is one thing she can't stand its being ignored.

"Mr. Salazar!"

The scientist turned around, a slightly bewildered look on his face. "Well that was fast, but I'm not about to complain. Test subjects are so hard to find-"

"No, sir. Kenwyn Jones, I was sent here by White Knight as part of your personal security detail." She said thankful that she finally managed to get his attention.

"So not, a test subject? That's a pity," he started walking towards the girl. Kenwyn almost jumped when he took her chin in his hand and tilted her head from side to side, examining it in the light. "With such great bone structure it would have been interesting to see what mutation would occur as a result of the ionic rays."

Cesar shrugged and walked back to the keyboard. And started typing away again. The agent who seemed to be frozen at her spot snapped out of it and made her way towards her superior. "Is there anything you want me to do, sir."

"No just wait outside like the others," he said not looking up, "I'll call you if I need you."

"Yes, sir." Kenwyn turned and started to march out the room. Half of her was annoyed that he basically brushed her off like some lower level cadet, while the other half was glad to be excused from the strange man's presence.

She had almost made it to the doors when,

"Wait, agent Jones!"

Kenwyn spun around, "Yes si-" but before she could finish he shoved a spoon containing a lumpy liquid into her mouth. Her eyes went wide and she swallowed on reflex. A shiver went down her spine.

It was disgusting.

"What-" she swallowed again trying to get rid of the taste. "What was that?" Her stomach turned and she had to stop herself from throwing up.

"To be honest I'm not sure, I found it this morning." Cesar said stirring a spoon in the white cup in his hands, "It could be the cheese, anchovies and yogurt smoothie I made last night."

Kenwyn held her stomach, trying to will the mental images of puke away.

"Then again it could be, the poisonous snake entrails I got from that EVO in Bombardo's last month."

The sick feeling she felt instantly stopped and her heart sank, "Poisonous."

"No te preocupes." The scientist said giving her a smile, "There's nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

"Really. If it was the snake entrails and you're not dead by tomorrow morning, then you should come and see me. It would be fascinating to see how the acidic properties of the poison affected you."

With that Cesar walked away, paying no attention to the shocked girl standing frozen behind him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunrise.

Kenwyn hardly slept a wink, she spent half of the night in the bathroom throwing up and the other half praying that there wasn't any poison in her system.

Cesar Salazar was crazy. She's barely spent one day working with providence's genius and she's already been experimented on.

Who does that anyway?

You can't just start shoving strange substance's down people's throats without their consent.

That is wrong!

That is irresponsible!

That is against providence protocol! Rule 328 subsection A12 paragraph 3, to be precise.

And now, since she wasn't dead, she had to keep working with Cesar until White Knight said otherwise. Kenwyn's never felt this much anger towards her leader before. She gave a sigh sitting up in her bed to start getting ready.

"Yesterday was only the first day." She said to herself, while walking to the bathroom. This time things would go better, she just knew it. After all how many people get to work with such a great scientist, she should feel honoured. Excited even.

Yes today would be different she just knew it.

A providence agent came running past Kenwyn screaming at the top of his lungs clutching a seemingly bright green head, while she just stood there in the door gaping at the scene.

Oh today was different alright.

The lab was in total chaos. Multiple agents which she recognised as Cesar's security personal were frantically running about the room putting out fire's and lifting fallen objects off of the floor. One agent was sitting crouched in the foetal position in a corner, looking slightly disfigured with an orange tint on his face slowly rocking back and forwards.

The scientist himself, who seemed to be supervising this chaos abruptly turned towards her.

"Buenos dias, agent Jones!" He smiled lifting a white cup in his hand. "I found the snake entrails."

Just then an agent slipped on a piece of paper accidentally running into Cesar and knocking the cup out of his hand. The grey goop spilled out and all over the fallen agent, a few seconds later the agent screamed and flailed on the floor.

"That's the acidic compound, its fascinating really." Cesar turned towards the holographic screen behind him and started reading through the equations, "In that species of snake the poison breaks down the soft tissue and cells for easier digestion, however with the mutation this EVO snake's poison is strong enough to melt through bones."

The agent started screaming again and Cesar glanced at him over his shoulder, "You should probably get that examined."

The injured agent was carried away by two bystanders who saw the whole thing. "Every damn morning." One of them grumbled as they hurried down the hall.

"Well, agent Jones. Are you ready to get started?"

Kenwyn stared at the man and gulped.

**A/N: there's the first part**

**Will Kenwyn survive Cesar's insanity?**

**Will Cesar realise he's insane?**

**Is White Knight secretly a cross-dressing hooker?**

**And is Kenwyn Jones pregnant?! **

**Find out next time on Laboratorio de la locura.**

**Cesar: miss Jones, you're pregnant?**

**Kenwyn: What?! Of course not!**

**Frankie: well no she's not really but on soap operas there's always someone who's pregnant so...**

**Kenwyn: this isn't a soap opera!**

**Frankie: And you're not real!**

**Kenwyn: ... low blow.**

**Please review.**


	2. Demonstration

**A/N: Hey chapter 2 of Ceswyn. This one is a little, uncomfortable for me. I'm not sure if I got Kenwyn right or not.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar, OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Generator rex or any of its characters.**

Surprisingly enough the rest of the day was relatively quiet. After the initial morning chaos things settled down, apparently what happened earlier was what they considered to be the 'morning wake up call' and it was a calm morning as far as Cesar Salazar was concerned.

Soon enough, Kenwyn fell into the routine. First she would report for duty. Then she'd help the rest of security put out a few fires, stop some explosions, capture a couple of EVO's or restrain whichever poor providence agent that Cesar somehow talked into being a test subject for his latest experiment.

After three weeks of working with the older Salazar, Kenwyn's opinion of the seemingly brilliant man was dwindling fast and she was seriously starting to doubt his sanity. One thing she was happy for though was the fact that she'd managed to avoid becoming one on Cesar's latest lab experiments, the other agents weren't so lucky.

Three weeks and agent Briggs was still glowing a bright pink.

"Que pasa, chicka!"

Kenwyn looked up to find Rex standing in front of her smiling brightly, with Bobo standing next to him chewing on some chips.

She smiled back,"Hey Rex, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came to talk to Cesar about something." He answered rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see you're guarding doctor Frankenstein, how's that working for ya?" Bobo said emptying out the bag in his hands.

Now what Kenwyn wanted to say was that she was slowly being driven to insanity and if someone didn't intervene she might end up in a mental institution. Instead she said,

"Great. Mr. Salazar is a brilliant scientist and I'm honoured to be working with him."

Rex exchanged a look with the chimp beside him and raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Really? I mean Cesar is great and everything, but I know my brother can get a little... weird sometimes. But its good that you two are getting along-"

"And that he hasn't grown you a second head yet. Seamore will never be the same again." Bobo said scratching his chin, "That freak still hasn't payed up for that poker game yet."

"Yeah, well we'll see you later Kenwyn." Rex said quickly pushing Bobo through the automatic doors and stepping in himself.

The agent shrugged it off and stood outside the lab doors with three other agents chuckling to themselves.

She let her mind wander. 'Seamore. Why does that name sound so familiar?'

...

...

Wait... Charlie Seamore! That guy had to have his arms amputated cause he kept losing control over them. Mr. Salazar did that?!

Kenwyn cringed, hopefully he wouldn't call on her for any assistance anytime soon. As much as she'd hate being someone's guinny pig, she knew that she'd agree if she was ordered to. After all orders are orders, regardless of how life-threatening they were.

The doors opened.

"Agent Jones, uno momento por favor."

Kenwyn straightened her posture and marched in the room, whatever Cesar had to dish out she could take it. She wasn't top of her class for nothing, she's a providence agent for goodness sake! She's been through one of the harshest training regimens on the face of this planet, she's fought EVO's, she's survived an apocalypse.

Facing one scientist was not going to get her down.

"Yes, sir." She said standing at attention behind Cesar who was facing Rex and Bobo, both of whom seemed to be staring at the scientist with a touch of confusion.

"Trust me mijo, its simple really." With that he turned and faced Kenwyn with his usual self-assured look on his face. Before the agent could say a word, Cesar grabbed her by the waist, gripped her neck to keep her still and smashed his lips against hers.

With that the providence agent, who graduated top of her class, EVO fighter and apocalypse survivor's mind shut down.

He pulled away and looked back towards his brother and the chimp. "See, nothing to it."

Kenwyn was still out of it so when the scientist abruptly let go of her she went crashing to the ground.

Thankfully or maybe not so thankfully, the fall knocked her back into the world of the living and she quickly got up, frantically dusting off her uniform. When she looked up both Rex and Bobo were staring at her.

Rex's mouth hung open and his eyes were wide, with the left one twitching slightly. Bobo looked about the same only his shocked look didn't last long and he whistled loudly, "Well well well, looks like big brother's got more game than you do kid." And then he started laughing loudly.

At that moment Kenwyn was way too pissed to care about the chimp's loud chuckling or Rex's lack of breathing.

"Thank you agent Jones, you're excused." He said completely unfazed, like he didn't just kiss his subordinate in front of providence's ultimate weapon and a chimp.

Kenwyn snapped.

"Excuse me!"

The scientist, turned around with a slightly bewildered look at his face. Clearly surprised at the agent's outburst. "Si, is there something wrong?"

Kenwyn's fists clinched and she glared, "Is there something wrong?! You just kissed me!"

Cesar raised an eyebrow at the girl not really getting her point, or why she was stating the obvious. "Yes I did."

"Why?!" She yelled forgetting all the training she's received and all her personal rules on the etiquette of speaking with your superior.

"Well Rex informed me on a problem he was having with a girl that he's interested in. I gave him some instructions but he didn't seem to understand. So I decided to demonstrate, seeing as how you were the only female in the immediate vicinity. I asked you."

Rex had snapped out of his daze and was now laughing along with Bobo. The nanite teen was so amused he fell right off his chair.

Kenwyn's eye adopted Rex's previous twitch. "Asked me? You didn't ask! You didn't even say anything, you just-just, you basically just jumped me!"

"Jumped you?" Cesar said looking up thoughtfully, "I don't believe there was a vertical ascension."

"Oh stop! Cesar it hurts!" Rex shouted and the laughing got louder, but Kenwyn hardly payed them any attention.

'What is wrong with him?!' The agent was using all the self control she had to just stop herself from losing it completely.

That was so inappropriate it's not even funny. You can't just-... And, and then pretend like-

"You-"

Her hand started to twitch over her holstered gun so to avoid an unfortunate incident, Kenwyn turned around and stomped out of the lab.

Rex pulled himself up gripping the lab counter in front of him, amused chuckles still shaking his whole body. Bobo was much more calm and sat grinning at the older Salazar.

"Smooth."

"Man, that was almost just as good as El Amor, De La Pasión." Rex sat on the chair staring a his brother.

"Que, did I miss something?" Cesar asked staring at the two.

"Nope." Bobo said scratching his back before lifting the hand to his face to examine it. "You missed everything."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days went by, Kenwyn avoided the older Salazar as best as she could. Although it was getting harder. She was assigned under his command, so whether she wanted to or not she had to be around him.

And it seemed that Cesar had similar ideas. After the 'demonstration', the scientist insisted on having Kenwyn's presence around more and more.

Supervising test subjects, overseeing the delivery of chemicals and other things that were nowhere near her job description.

She went from providence agent to lab assistant in less than a week.

But what bothered the agent the most was the fact that Cesar seemed to have completely forgotten what happened. She, on the other hand, couldn't forget. It wasn't for a lack of trying, she tried very very hard in fact.

But the more she tried, the more she remembered. The more she pushed the memory away the harder it pushed back, making useless little details that most would ignore more clear. Right now she was standing in the middle of the lab watching one of Cesar's latest experiments.

This one was to test the effects of radio waves on altered nanites to...to-...

'Damn it!' She mentally cursed. He explained the whole thing only ten minutes ago and now she couldn't remember anything. Probably because he was standing less than two feet away while explaining it, just like he was right now...

"Agent Jones."

The agent quickly shook the thoughts from her head before replying, "Yes sir?"

"Is something bothering you?" He asked walking towards the machine in front of them making Kenwyn follow.

'Yes'

"No sir, nothing's wrong." She straightened her back trying to maintain some composure.

Cesar stopped, "Are you sure?" He asked gesturing to a seat in front of them.

Kenwyn stared at the seat for a moment, after noting the look of concern on his usually calm face she sat down.

He has really nice eyes.

Wait what?

'Damn it! Don't think like that!' Kenwyn mentally slapped herself.

"Yes sir, I'm sure."

"Good," suddenly a metal clasp came from behind the chair and forced the agent flat against the chair. "Then we can get started."

Two more metal clasps shackled her hands while two more secured her feet. Kenwyn's eyes went wide, "Get started?!"

"Si, this machine will measure your brainwaves while we administer the altered nanite's to your bloodstream." He said casually clicking away on the machine's control panel.

"I thought you'd only be testing the nanite's today." She said struggling against the cold bonds.

"I did, seeing as how we're ahead of schedule. I thought that now would be a good time to test it on a human subject." The back of the chair fell back, forcing Kenwyn horizontally.

She started to panic.

"Sir, the test subjects will be arriving tomorrow. Wouldn't it be better to wait?"

"Why do something tomorrow when you can do it today." He flipped one more switch and the machine started humming.

"Sir, I'd rather not." Kenwyn's eyes were impossibly wide as she stared at the scientist who was aiming the barrel of another large contraption at her face.

"Why not?" Cesar asked looking around the side of the machine.

"Bec- um... I well-" her eyes darted around the room, frantically searching for an excuse. A high pitched hum echoed and a bright light started glowing from the barrel aimed at her face.

"I-uhm..." The humming got louder, well this was going to be a stretch but she couldn't think of anything else, "I'm hungry, sir. Wouldn't it be better to get something to eat before we continue?"

Well its a stretch but its all she's got.

Cesar smiled, he seemed to do that a lot lately. "Actually its better if we you do this on an empty stomach. Avoids creating a mess should things go wrong."

'A mess?!'

"B-but sir... The experiment calls for an EVO'ed male specimen. Using me would result in inconclusive results, wouldn't it?" The humming reached a high pitched crescendo, "Plus I'm really really hungry!"

And then it stopped.

"Good point." The scientist said, moving the device that was pointed at her face and and working on the console nearby.

The chair returned to its vertical position and she was released. Kenwyn gave a sigh of relief, breathing deeply. When she looked up he was standing in front of her with an outstretched hand.

"Well, shall we go agent Jones?" Cesar asked with a warm smile.

"Go, sir?"

"You said that you were hungry, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then let's go."

At this point Kenwyn didn't know how she was supposed to feel. Her first instinct was anger, after all he tried to do an experiment on her. But at that moment all she felt was confused.

She took his offered hand and pulled herself off the seat.

At that moment it didn't really matter, because she really was hungry.

**A/N: chapter 2 complete.**

**Will Kenwyn forget about the kiss?**

**Did Cesar really forget?**

**What happened in the Sonoran desert?**

**Is Noah the father of Kenwyn's baby?!**

**Kenwyn: I am NOT pregnant! And seriously, Noah?!**

**Frankie: Shhh!**

**All this and more on another thrilling episode of Laboratorio de la lucra.**

**Please review.**


	3. Interest

**A/N: O.K so this one's kinda short, but its really just a transition to the next one.**

**Usual apologies**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, see previous chapters.**

The cafeteria was buzzing with activity, Kenwyn started looking around. Even though it was late most of the tables were occupied. There was an attack on the outskirts of the Louisiana bayou and after three days of fighting a seventy foot alligator, the providence agents were starved. Cesar walked beside her talking animatedly about some new chemical he found while studying a mutated sunflower.

Kenwyn on the other hand was still in the lab, she thought back to what just happened. He tried to experiment on her, again.

She should be upset.

Hell, she should be pissed off!

But she wasn't.

She wasn't exactly sure how she felt, whatever it was it wasn't anger. In all honesty Kenwyn should have seen it coming. After all these months spent with the scientist she really shouldn't have been so surprised.

The only thing that really bothered her was the kiss.

Although she wasn't sure what bothered her the most about it. The fact that Cesar broke rule number 259 discouraging providence employee's from taking part in any physical activities of the intimate kind with their fellow employee's.

Or the fact that it was... kinda- well it was really nice. Not that Kenwyn has that much experience to compare nice from really nice.

"Agent Jones?"

Kenwyn's head snapped up and she met the scientists gaze feeling more than just a little bit embarrassed for spacing out. "Yes, sir?"

Cesar kept her in his gaze searching for something that Kenwyn wasn't aware of. "You've been very distracted lately, are you sure that nothing's wrong?"

"I-"

"Well if it isn't Einstein and G.I Jane."

Looking up they found Bobo, Rex and Noah sitting at a table nearby. Kenwyn breathed a sigh of relief, grateful that she could avoid this conversation.

However while they were walking to the table Cesar gave her the, 'We'll talk about this later' look and she cringed. How she was going to handle that is a mystery, but for now she was going to try and relax.

Unfortunately luck wasn't on her side.

"Hey guys." Sitting down next to the blond she realised that the three were staring at her expectantly.

"Hi Kenwyn." Rex and Noah said in unison while Bobo just grinned smugly. The agent raised an eyebrow at their behaviour but didn't say anything.

"So Cesar, how are things in the lab?" Rex asked looking a little too interested for it to be simple small talk.

"Great, we just finished testing the altered nanites that came in yesterday. I even finished ahead of schedule..."

Kenwyn tuned out the rest of the conversation, choosing to focus on her food instead. Regardless of everything that's happened he was still a brilliant scientist. But at this point she knew his work just as well as he did, even if she got a little distracted sometimes.

She didn't graduate top of her class for nothing after all.

So it wasn't all that necessary to pay attention now.

Although she wasn't the only one who wasn't paying attention.

Bobo lost interest in the conversation the second Cesar mentioned nanites and started tossing french fries into his mouth. Noah kept shuffling his tray around trying to decide what to eat first while Rex stared blankly at his brother absently drinking some soda.

"... It should be interesting to see-"

"That's great bro, I'm glad to hear things are going so well." Rex interrupted drawing everyone's attention. "How about you Kenwyn, are things going great with you too?"

"I'm fine." She answered briefly, taking a sip of water.

"Really?" Noah asked slyly, "things are just fine?"

The agents eyes narrowed, "Why wouldn't they be?"

"Well you know with the new position, it must be interesting going from field agent to personal security." The blond said casually leaning back in his chair.

"I think it would be very interesting." Rex said with a grin.

"Must be quite the adjustment," the blond kept Kenwyn in his gaze. "From hunting EVO's and criminals to lab assistant. All those long hours in the lab."

"Alone with Cesar."

"Conducting experiments."

"Alone with Cesar."

"The late nights." Noah glanced to the side looking off into space.

"Alone with Cesar."

Kenwyn narrowed her eyes at them, "You do know that I'm not the only one on mr. Salazar's security detail, right?"

Noah grinned, "We know."

"We were just wondering how _mr. Salazar's_ latest experiment is going." Rex said smiling broadly at the two.

"Yeah, _mr. Salazar_ how is it going?" Bobo asked leaning back in his chair.

Kenwyn turned to look at Cesar, who seemed more interested in his food.

'What's going on?'

"He just told you how it's going."

"We weren't talking about that one." The blond gave a grin.

Rex nodded, "Are you making progress _mr. Salazar_, cause it doesn't look like it from where I'm sitting."

"Maybe he is Rex, I mean it is a delicate procedure. It could take some time."

"Especially with this test subject." The chimp said as he polished off his plate.

"Oh c'mon, she's not that bad."

"Mr. Salazar, who are they talking about?"

Cesar shrugged, "You."

'Huh?'

"I'm sorry sir?" Kenwyn asked looking very confused.

"Rex is referring to a conversation we had a few weeks ago. I have an interest in you Agent Jones."

"An interest?"

"Agent Jones."

The entire table looked up and found another agent standing behind Kenwyn, the girl quickly stood up and turned to face him.

"Yes."

"White Knight requests your presence. You've been assigned to a new mission."

Rex frowned, "But Kenwyn's already working security for Cesar."

"Once her mission is complete, she'll return to mr. Salazar's security personal." The masked agent said before he turned around and walked away.

Kenwyn gave a brief nod to the table before walking on after the agent. Ignoring the sudden chatter that started as soon as she'd turned her back.

What did Cesar mean by interest? It's not like he-

It doesn't matter, because she has a new mission.

Thank God for the new mission, time away from the older Salazar is exactly what she needs.

**A/N: Short chapter done, I feel like Cesar would be upfront when it comes to his love life. I mean he doesn't really strike me as shy. Tell me what you think.**

**What kind of interest does Cesar have in Kenwyn?**

**Why did Knight choose her for this mission?**

**Who's the informant that Kenwyn is working with?**

**How does Claire feel about Noah and Kenwyn's baby drama?**

**Kenwyn: O.K this needs to stop!**

**Frankie: Will you shut it already!**

**Find out next time on Laboratorio de la lucra.**

**Please review.**


	4. Lovers paradise

**A/N: Early, I know. But I finished early and I was publishing on another story anyway so I figured why not. This is just a little bit darker than the rest of the story but here is where we insert the plot. Kenwyn is just a teensy bit OOC in this one but it serves a purpose.**

**Slight hint at Skwydd x Kenwyn in this one and the next chapter, but again it serves a purpose for the rest of the story. It's still totally a Ceswyn story.**

**Usual apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Hey there Chuckles."

Kenwyn turned around to find someone standing behind her. The agent quickly got off the chair and smiled.

"Skwydd." Kenwyn gave him a hug before pulling away.

"Look at you," the EVO smirked, "In a dress... and heels."

The agent flushed, but she still managed to give him a glare. Kenwyn was wearing a black strapless cocktail dress, with black platforms and a silver pendant around her neck. Her hair was loose draped around her shoulders.

Kenwyn folded her arms over her chest, "You're one to talk."

Skwydd didn't look too bad either, he was wearing black pants with a blue dress shirt. The top two buttons were undone revealing the green skin underneath.

He moved to sit on the other seat by the table, "Is that your way of saying I look good."

Kenwyn just smiled as she sat down.

"Besides," the EVO raised his hand to call for a waiter. "If I'm supposed to be your mutant boy toy, I might as well look the part right?"

~FLASHBACK~

"Shangri la?"

"It's a club in downtown New York." White Knight said from the glowing monitor in the room. "We've received intel that narcotic's are being sold from that club, we need you to go in and confirm the report."

"Narcotic's, sir?" Kenwyn started, "wouldn't that be a job for local authorities. Why is providence handling the case?"

"The drugs don't just affect humans, but EVO's as well." Doctor holiday said, she was standing in front of the monitor working on a keyboard. "There's an element in the concoction that affects nanites, a stimulant. Normally EVO's aren't affected by normal drugs, but whatever this is has a greater impact on those with active nanites. Once its ingested the user experiences hallucinations and puts them on a rushed high."

"Basically it's like ecstasy for EVO's." Six said standing near the door.

"Agent Jones, you will infiltrate the club and find the drugs. We need proof before we can start a raid and shut the drug trade down." Knight explained.

Kenwyn nodded, "Is this a solo mission?"

"You'll be working with our informant," Knight's image was minimised and replaced with a picture of a young man with green skin and-

"Skwydd?" Kenwyn's eyes went wide.

"He was found near the scene of a bank robbery a few weeks ago, in exchange for his freedom he told us about Shangri la."

"How does he know abou-"

"We don't know, he wouldn't tell us." Six interrupted before Kenwyn could finish.

"Your only concern, Agent Jones, is finding the drugs." Skwydd's image was replaced by Knight's again.

"But wouldn't Rex be better suited to infiltrate an EVO drug trade?"

"Yes he would, however this club has a... specific target group."

Kenwyn raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

Doctor Holiday cleared her throat, "The club caters for wealthy humans and their EVO... partners."

"So I'm going in as his girlfriend."

"Well," Six started, "you'll be more like Skwydd's sugar mommy than his girlfriend."

The girl paled.

Oh my...

"Why me?"

"He refused to work with anyone else, apparently you two met in the Sonoran desert?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then this shouldn't be a problem. You'll leave for New York tonight."

~END FLASHBACK~

"How's Rex?" Skwydd asked as the waiter left their table. He poured out a glass of wine and handed it to Kenwyn.

"He's fine." She answered, although she was only barely paying attention. "So where's the target?"

Skwydd laughed, "Relax Chuckles, you'll get us caught if you stay this up tight."

Kenwyn narrowed her eyes, "Were on a mission, I shouldn't even be drinking."

"If you don't drink you'll attract attention."

The agent stared at the drink in front of her, she gave a sigh before lifting the glass and taking a sip.

"See it's not so bad," the EVO smiled, "to answer your question. You see that walking pile of rocks."

Kenwyn looked over Skwydd's shoulder at the security guard who looked like he was made from gravel.

"Yes."

"That door he's guarding is were you'll find the drugs."

"How do we get in?"

"We can't," he took a sip from his own glass, "you're new so were gonna need an escort to take us in."

"How did you find out about this?"

Skwydd was quiet for a moment, "Remember those desert parties."

Kenwyn nodded.

"After Rex left Hong Kong a while back, this girl looked me up. Apparently she saw one of my acts so she asked me to do a party for her in New York. The money was good so I agreed."

"I did a show, got paid. She said she liked me and offered me a place to stay up town for a couple of weeks. A few days later she brought me here, said she wanted to show me something." Skwydd paused to stare at his glass.

"And then?"

"After I saw what's back there," he nodded to the guarded door, "I left."

Kenwyn stared at him for a few moments before she asked, "What's back there?"

"You'll see."

"Well well well, if it isn't Skwydd," Kenwyn looked up to find a tall man with long blond hair and purple eyes grinning at them, next to him was another boulder like man. "Long time no see."

Skwydd looked up and narrowed his eyes, "Mac."

"I'm surprised to see you here and with a new handler." The man said looking Kenwyn over.

"You want us to leave?"

"No not at all," Mac gave a sleazy grin, "I'm just wondering if Lydia knows. I know she'd be very upset to see her old toy with someone else."

"Lydia and I aren't together anymore," Skwydd started, leaning back in his chair. "As you can see I got an upgrade."

"Really? And you're name is." The blond extended his hand, Kenwyn was about to take it but stopped when Skwydd put a hand on her leg and gave her a warning look.

"Alicia Michaels."

Mac stared at them for a moment before pulling back, "Well miss Michaels, I am Maximillian Claws. Mac for short. Here for some drinks?"

"Actually Alley here wanted to try something new, so I brought her here for a taste of Nitro."

"Nitro?" Mac raised an eyebrow looking slightly amused, "I remember you being quite apprehensive about trying it the last time you were here."

"Maybe not with Lydia, but like I said I got an upgrade." The EVO smiled as he wrapped his arm around Kenwyn's shoulders.

The blond stared at the girl again, "I must say my dear, you don't really seem like the usual handlers we get around here. You smell more like government."

"She-"

"And why's that?" Kenwyn interrupted staring the man down.

"Don't take it personally, I just think-"

"You do too much thinking mr. Claws. If my pet wants us to try something, then I don't see why we shouldn't." Kenwyn moved one of the tentacles hanging in Skwydd's face away and smiled, before turning a glare on Mac. "Or should I take my money elsewhere?"

Mac gave a feral grin, "Not at all miss Michaels, I'll just go clear you a seat. Will you be spending the night in one of our rooms?"

"Will we babe?" Kenwyn lifted Skwydd's head with her finger.

Skwydd smirked, "Yeah."

The girl glanced at the blond, "Get it done."

"Of course." Mac and his bodyguard left the table and Kenwyn let out a deep breath. Hopefully she'll never have to do that again.

"Wow." When the agent looked up she found Skwydd grinning at her.

"I don't know if I should be scared or turned on."

"I swear if you tell Rex-"

"Tell him what? That you're secretly a possessive dominatrix with an EVO fetish?"

"Skwydd."

"So I'm not your pet anymore?"

"Skwydd!"

"Calm down," the EVO smiled, "It'll be our secret."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenwyn stood in the middle of the room while Skwydd sat down on the bed. She was more than just a little bit rattled but she didn't let it show.

"How will you be paying miss Michaels?" Mac asked giving her a lecherous grin.

Kenwyn pulled out a credit card and handed it to the blond while feigning interest. The girl walked over to Skwydd and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This is surprising."

"What is?"

"I've seen platinum and I've seen gold." Mac twirled the piece of plastic between his fingers, "But its very rare for a client to walk in with black plastic. Quite the upgrade you have, Skwydd."

"If you're done now." Kenwyn drawled.

The blond let out a chuckle. After a while he placed a tray of pills on the bed beside them along with the credit card.

"I'll leave you to it then." Mac walked out the door leaving Skwydd and Kenwyn behind.

The agent pulled away from Skwydd and sat down next to him on the bed. The EVO fell back, staring at the ceiling in complete silence.

"So they just let you leave?"

"Yeah."

"Providence is about twenty minutes away." Kenwyn pressed the blue gem in the middle of her pendant and a low beeping sound went off, before looking back at Skwydd. "Nothing happened, when you were here before?"

It was more than just a little unsettling.

The second they walked through the guarded door the smell of alcohol and cigars hit Kenwyn like a truck.

It was a large dimly lit room with a bar to one side, there were leather couch's all around.

Most of them occupied.

This much Kenwyn expected. The dozens of couples making out and doing... other things, weren't all that surprising. Even the guy feeling up what looked like a half shark, half girl wasn't what got her.

No, she could have stayed in the freaky orgy room.

What got her was the door at the end of the room. It led to a long corridor with doors on both sides. Skwydd was holding her hand when they walked in, his grip tightened a bit when they started hearing noises.

**A/N: yeah chapter done. What do you guys think, Skwydd x Kenwyn, side show yay or nay?**

**Where are the noises coming from?**

**What are they?**

**Will Providence arrive on time?**

**Will Kenwyn and Skwydd survive?**

**All this and a whole lot more next time on Laboratorio de la lucra.**

**Please review.**


	5. Lovers paradise part two

**A/N: here it is, next chapter. Wrapping up what happened previously.**

**Usual apologies.**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters**

The hallway was dark.

There were single lights, only bright enough to illuminate the numbers on the dark mahogany doors. Mac and his bodyguard walked on ahead to lead the way.

Skwydd was tense.

Kenwyn kept a wary eye on the EVO, squeezing back on his grip.

First there were moans, nothing she didn't expect considering the room they just came from. Some of them were loud enough to make her cheeks flare with heat.

What got her were the screams.

Blood chilling screams coming from different rooms. Someone was in a lot of pain, too much pain. Kenwyn tried to look up at Skwydd but couldn't see his face in the dim lighting.

They were about half way down when a door flew open and the corridor was flooded with bright light. Before the agent could react, Skwydd pulled her back holding Kenwyn against his chest.

A body fell to the floor right in front of them.

An EVO.

Male, dark blue skin, well built with seven inch K-9's peeking through the side of his lips and shaggy golden blond hair. But what really got her were his wounds.

Dark red gashes going down his back in different directions. Blood trickled down from some of them, obviously fresh.

It took all Kenwyn had to stop herself from helping him. She has to focus on the mission, interfering now would do nothing but put all of their lives at risk.

There was a collar connected to a long black chain around the EVO's neck. It wasn't until it was tugged that Kenwyn realised that someone new had joined them.

"Take him inside." A smooth female voice said, making the agent look up.

She was beautiful.

Long raven hair fell around her shoulders in soft curls while bright green eyes stared through the frame of dark framed glasses.

"Skwydd, is that you?"

The EVO let Kenwyn go, choosing to keep only an arm wrapped around her waist. "Lydia."

"I don't remember you ever being the type to dress up for anything." The girl smirked.

"Apparently he has an upgrade." Mac had also stopped walking and stood watching the three with interest.

"So I see," Lydia smirked looking Kenwyn over, noting the arm wrapped around her waist. "I don't remember Skwydd being so protective of me either, I must say I'm impressed."

Kenwyn folded her arms over her chest, "I'm sure."

Two men dressed in black suits carried the injured EVO back into the room and away from view.

"I'm serious, as you can see I'm still training my pet." Lydia said glancing back at the room behind her. "Fortunately he doesn't seem to be half as defiant as Skwydd is, or was as it seems."

The girl walked over and grabbed Kenwyn's arm, pulling her away from the EVO's protective grip. "How did you manage to break him?"

'Break him?!'

Kenwyn smiled, although inside she was fighting the urge to rip the woman's throat out. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

"Oh come on, be a sport." Lydia pouted, moving some hair away from the agent's shoulder. "Skwydd seems absolutely taken with you, if I can get Mark to show me half as much affection he'd be perfect."

"Mark?"

"He prefers to be called, Sabre tooth." Lydia gave an exasperated sigh, "like I was saying, I try to aim for affection but somehow I always just end up with compliant fear. Its draining, really."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've gone through quite a few pets because of it. Alfred, used to scream the moment I walked into his room. Jacob, turned into a recluse huddling in a corner all day. Then there was Chris, poor thing didn't make it, he got sick very easily."

"It's a shame." Kanwyn said.

"It really was, that's why I had such high hopes for Skwydd. Although I might have jumped the gun on that one, seeing as how he got away. And now he has a new handler."

"Jealous?"

"Just a bit," Lydia laughed. "After all Skwydd is quite the prize. It is so hard finding a willing EVO, with all that pride they seem to have, I practically have to trick them into it. How did you meet Skwydd?"

Kenwyn paused before speaking, "Sonoran desert. He was the head liner at the time."

"What a coincidence, that's where I found him." Lydia flipped her hair, "He looked absolutely delicious on stage. But I don't have to tell you that."

"Not at all," Kenwyn said giving another smile, before trying to pull away but the woman had a grip like a vice. "We should get going."

"So soon? We were having such a lovely chat miss?"

"Alicia Michaels."

"Alicia Michaels, I'm Lydia Hall. A pleasure to meet you." The girl gave a vicious grin, "Perhaps we can speak again next time?"

"Perhaps."

"Alley." Skwydd took hold of Kenwyn's other harm, gently pulling her away.

"My my, so protective. Marvellous work Alley, I'll definitely be sure to look for you." Lydia said walking backwards toward the open door.

"I look forward to it." The door closed, leaving them in the near darkness, Kenwyn hooked her arm on Skwydd's. Squeezing a little tighter than she should have, as the screams picked up again.

_Present_

"Nothing happened the last time you were here?"

Skwydd said nothing for a long time just staring up at the ceiling. "How have things been going with you, Chuckles?"

"Skwydd-"

"Can we not talk about the horror show that is my love life right now." the EVO interrupted.

"O.K." Kenwyn gave in. Something happened, something bad but if he didn't want to talk about it she wouldn't push.

Skwydd propped himself up on his arm and smiled, "Besides I'd rather talk about your love life, or is it still non-existent?"

Kenwyn's eyes widened slightly, "I-... Shut up!"

"What's with that reaction, did something happen?"

"No." Kenwyn started playing with the pendant around her neck. So far she'd managed to forget all about Cesar Salazar.

Stupid EVO.

"Is it Rex?" Skwydd asked.

"What? No!"

"Then who?"

"Why didn't you let me touch Mac's hand earlier?" Kenwyn said quickly, trying to steer the conversation in a less awkward direction.

"He's an EVO, Mac can read anyone's mind as long as he touches them."

"Real-"

"Yes, now stop changing the subject. What happened?"

Kenwyn gave a heavy sigh. She hasn't told anyone yet, mostly because she didn't have anyone she could tell without it spreading around providence like a wild fire. But maybe she could...

"If I tell you, you tell me what happened with Lydia."

He kept her in his gaze for a few moments before speaking, "Fine, but only after this is over."

"O.K." She took a deep breath and explained the whole thing, from the kiss in the lab to Cesar's crazy experiments and the last conversation the had in the cafeteria at Providence HQ.

By the time she was done, Kenwyn was lying flat on her back next to Skwydd. Both of them staring at the ceiling.

"An interest in you?"

"Yeah."

"So he likes, you."

"No, at least I don't think so."

"Then what does it mean?

Kenwyn's eyebrows scrunched up as she frowned. The agent didn't like feeling so confused, she didn't like that Cesar was the one making her feel so confused. Unfortunately, short of flat out asking him there wasn't much she could do.

"I don't know."

Skwydd turned on his side to face Kenwyn. "Do you remember what happened in the desert, before you left?"

"What, with AMP?"

"I mean when I kissed you."

Kenwyn felt her cheeks heat up. Yet another thing she had safely buried in the "things I feel uncomfortable talking about" box in the back of her mind.

"Yes."

"So?"

"So what?" The agent said trying to buy some time.

"You didn't pull back." The EVO said simply, waiting for a reaction.

But before Kenwyn could give one there was a loud banging at the door.

She quickly got off the bed and headed for the door, before stopping in front of it. "Is there a reason you're interrupting us?"

"Yes there is, it seems that you have something to hide miss Michaels." Mac's cool voice called through the door.

"Something to hide?"

"You see I have a man in my employment that can manipulate electronic equipment. It seems he's picked up the smell of a homing beacon coming from this room."

Kenwyn's eyes went wide.

Shit! Providence is still five minutes away.

"Miss Michaels, or whatever your name is. I'm afraid you're going to have to leave the room."

Loud clicking sounds came from the other side of the door and Skwydd stood up. The agent walked over to a small table on the other side of the room and pulled up the skirt of her dress. She pulled out a white laser gun from the holster on her thigh and loaded it.

When Kenwyn looked back she found Skwydd grinning at her.

"What?"

"Again, I'm not sure if I should be scared or turned on."

She glared at him, until gun fire went off and they both hit the floor. Kenwyn crawled over to Skwydd, who was standing up.

"Stay down!"

The door flew open and the two boulder like bodyguards came into the room. Skwydd's chest expanded and he let out a cloud of ink, covering the entire room like a black curtain.

"What the hell?!"

"Find them!"

The EVO, grabbed Kenwyn's arm and pulled her up. Running out of the room, they somehow avoided Mac and his guards.

Skwydd pulled Kenwyn down the dark hallway. Running back the way they came.

Until they came to Lydia's room, where Kenwyn pulled from his grip.

"What are you doing?"

The screams were gone, now replaced by low groans.

"Providence is still two minutes away, if we leave now Mac will trip an alarm and she'll get away with him."

"If we don't leave, we'll die." Skwydd hissed.

Kenwyn ignored him. They can't leave anyway, they have to still be there when providence arrives.

Filled with determination, she glared at the door and held the gun ready before kicking it in.

She didn't like those shoes anyway.

The room was large, with white tiles and bright glowing light that made it seem sterile. Sabre tooth was in the middle of the room. Black chains tying down his arms and legs, while small pools of crimson blood gathered beneath him.

Glassy gold eyes stared back at her and his mouth hung open as he panted heavily.

"What the hell!" Lydia screeched from a large leather chair on one side of the room. Her two guards pulled out their own weapons.

Before anyone could move Skwydd appeared in front of her and blew a cloud of ink into the room. Kenwyn ran inside headed straight for the last place she saw the injured EVO. As soon as she found him, she shot at the chains setting him free. Gun shots went off all around them.

He fell forward, but Kenwyn caught him tossing his arm around her neck and made for the door. When they got outside Skwydd, immediately took Sabre tooth from her and threw the EVO over his shoulder.

"You owe me Chuckles."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning.

Kenwyn was exhausted.

She shifted around in the hospital bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping figure clinging to her waist.

The mission was hectic. She and Skwydd managed to get Sabre tooth out onto the club floor, before Mac and his guards caught up with them.

Kenwyn got her arm shot and Skwydd's leg got hit, but they still managed to hold up pretty well until back up arrived.

She has never been more happy to see agent Six.

Mac managed to get away, disappearing in the confusion of providence agents filling the building. Lydia however, was caught just as she was trying to escape in her limo. And was dragged away while screaming profanities.

Kenwyn tried to move again but found herself trapped.

When Providence picked them up, Kenwyn helped Sabre tooth into the helicopter making sure not to injure him any further.

Unfortunately when she tried to put him down, he wouldn't let go and groaned every time she tried to leave. Which is why Kenwyn is currently trapped in the EVO's arms.

Despite his appearance, Sabre tooth was just a kid. No older than sixteen, she briefly wondered if maybe Lydia didn't know how old he was.

Kenwyn threaded her hand through his short blond locks.

'Or maybe Lydia, just didn't care.'

"I think Cesar has some competition."

Skwydd was standing in the door, looking very amused.

"Shut up," she growled trying to free herself. "The kid won't let go."

Skwydd chuckled and limped across the room towards the bed. He loosened the grip on Kenwyn's waist, before lifting her up and out of the bed.

"That's some crush." He set her down on the ground while she just glared.

"Hopefully he won't wake up too soon."

They walked out of the room shutting the door, "Tired of him already?"

"Very funny."

Kenwyn leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the hall and shut her eyes, while Skwydd stood on the other side.

"You never answered my question."

The agents eyes snapped open, "What?"

"Last night, I asked you about the desert."

He remembers?

Of course he does, 'I can't get a break can't I?'

"No, I didn't pull back."

She didn't.

They were getting ready to leave, when Kenwyn decided to thank Skwydd for the help. It was hard and extremely awkward, after all Kenwyn Jones wasn't usually the thanking type.

So when he kissed her, Kenwyn was caught completely off guard. But she didn't pull back or try to push him away. To this day, she still isn't sure why.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Were cool right? I've been thinking about it for a while, it was stupid so I just wanted to make sure."

"Yes, its fine." Kenwyn smiled, "How long are you staying here anyway?"

Skwydd gave a snort, "Until Providence stops making up reasons for me not to leave. How long till you have to go back to working with _mr. Salazar_?"

The agent flushed, she'd almost forgotten about Cesar again. But there's no point in trying to avoid him.

The scientist likes being direct, right?

Time to be direct.

"A few hours."

"Good luck."

**A/N: done, time to start with a new one.**

**Will Kenwyn confront Cesar?**

**How will Cesar react to being confronted?**

**Is Skwydd really O.K with the kiss?**

**Is Kenwyn's baby going to be green... Or blue.**

**Find out next time on Laboratorio de la lucra!**

**Kenwyn: Really?**

**Frankie: Well I couldn't let Shejams have all the fun.**

**Kenwyn: Blue? isn't he supposed to be a kid?**

**Frankie: I agree, I can't believe you'd do that.**

**Kenwyn: I didn-**

**Please review.**


	6. Once injected never shy

**A/N: O.K next chapter. I have all kinds of insecurities about this one, its a bit short. But I really wanted to close the book on where Cesar and Kenwyn stand so we could move on with the story. Mac will definitely be coming back at a later stage so look out for that.**

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry no baby shower just yet ;)**

**Usual apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Kenwyn took a deep breath as she stared at the automatic doors and the agent nervously started picking at the gauze around her arm.

Just be direct.

Easier said than done. How was she supposed to start anyway? She can't just walk up to her superior and ask him if he likes her, that would be beyond inappropriate.

But then again this is Cesar Salazar...

After one more deep breath, Kenwyn gave the doors a determined glare before stepping forward into the lab.

"Mr. Salazar."

...

...

...

The lab looked about the same as before she went on the mission, with the exception of a small silver cylinder with what looked like some kind of liquid inside, settled on one of the lab tables. Kenwyn glanced at it as she walked passed, last time she checked Cesar was working on five different project's.

Where did he find the time to make that?

"Mr. Salazar?" The agent called again, looking around the large room.

"Algo falta..." A voice said softly on the other side of the laboratory. Kenwyn walked towards it feeling more than just a little bit nervous, she started picking at the gauze again.

When Kenwyn found the scientist he was sitting hunched over a table, completely absorbed in whatever he was working on.

"Mr. Salazar."

The scientist glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smiled. "Agent Jones, back from your mission?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, I assume everything went well."

"Very well, sir."

"Buena. Hand me the welding tool please." Cesar looked up from the thing he was working on and nodded towards the other side of the table.

Kenwyn blinked before grabbing the device and placing it next to the scientist, "Is this the Proton fusion gun, sir?"

"No, I finished that yesterday-" the agent winced when her injured arm was suddenly grabbed and pulled forward. It still hurt... a lot.

"What happened to your arm?" Cesar asked staring down at the bandages.

Kenwyn gave a sheepish grin. "Mission hazard, nothing too serious-"

The agent barely had enough time to finish her sentence before Cesar stood up and started dragging her along to the other side of the lab. The muscles in her arm protested with pain as some of the stitches started coming loose.

The scientist stopped next to the table she walked by earlier and reached for a pair of scissors, cutting the bandages from the agents arm.

Once they were gone, Cesar pushed up the sleeve of Kenwyn's uniform a little more exposing her still fresh gunshot wound and reached for the same small device she saw before.

"Sir, what's that?"

"Mitonic regeneration stimulant." The scientist said pressing a button at the top of the cylinder like object, making three long needles appear on the other side.

Kenwyn's eyes went wide, "What-"

Before anything more could be said, Cesar slammed the needles into Kenwyn's wound making her flinch with pain.

She could see a dark purple liquid disappearing from the device, obviously being pumped into her arm. The scientist pulled the needles back out and they both watched as the wound closed. Leaving three black dots behind.

A searing pain shot up her arm and started spreading throughout her entire body. Kenwyn's legs went weak and she collapsed.

Fortunately or maybe not so fortunately, Cesar caught her and held the agent up against his chest. "It speeds up cell regeneration."

"...aaah..." Kenwyn gasped as her fingers clutched the front of Cesar's shirt. It burned, it felt like hot lava was slowly moving through her veins.

"What you're feeling right now is the stimulant moving through your system. Its looking for damaged organs and cells to repair. I imagine it would be quite useful in the field."

Kenwyn was just barely listening, whatever this was had spread to her back crawling up her spine.

God it hurt.

It was like a thousand hot needles piercing her skin from the inside over and over again. The agent leaned further into Cesar, breathing deeply.

"It should wear off in a few moments, for now we should continue the conversation we were having before you left." The scientist said casually.

"What conver... sation."

"My interest in you Agent Jones."

'Oh you have got to be kidding me!'

"What?!" Kenwyn gasped, "right... now, you can't- you can't be- haaa, be serious?!"

The pain was slowly spreading down her chest towards her lower body making her hold on tighter to Cesar to stop herself from falling on the floor.

"There's no time like the present," Cesar shrugged, "Rex says that I might have confused you a bit. Left you uninformed."

"S-sir, I don't think-nghhh!"

'Holy shit it hurts!'

"The stimulant will be moving towards your brain soon, so I'll keep it as simple as possible. I'm attracted to you Agent Jones."

"I-I... Thats-ah..." Kenwyn gasped as the pain kept spreading, trying to piece a sentence together but failing. "o.k."

"Although I've never really had an interest in romantic relationships before, pursuing one with you does seem appealing."

"Well I-"

The agent cut herself off as the pain moved back up her spine straight to her head, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head.

Her mind shut down and Kenwyn blacked out. She's not sure how long she was out for, but it couldn't have been too long.

A few hours maybe.

When Kenwyn woke up, she was lying on a bed, not her own bed mind you. She sat up and was surprised to find that she felt great. Her body's never felt more relaxed and her head felt clearer than it has in a very long time.

Smell, touch, sight, sound. Everything was just better.

The agent was so absorbed in these new sensations that she failed to notice the figure sitting at a desk on the opposite side of the room, until it spoke.

"You're awake."

The wall in front of the desk where Cesar sat was a large black board, filled with equations and symbols.

Kenwyn stared at him for a few moments. It was strange seeing the scientist like this, wearing a plain t-shirt and sweats. He almost looked normal.

Cesar picked up a small black bag, walked over and sat down beside her. He took pulled out a small torch, held her chin in his hand and shone the tiny light in her eyes, making her blink a few times.

"You've been asleep for ten hours. I assume you are feeling better."

Kenwyn nodded, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. Only just remembering the conversation they had, before she passed out.

"An improvement in your senses?"

"Yes, sir."

"Cesar." The scientist corrected as he gripped Kenwyn's jaw tightly, urging her mouth to open before pressing a stick on her tongue and aiming the torch down her throat.

"I thorry, thir?"

"Do you remember the conversation we had earlier?"

"Yeth, thir."

"Good, that means your hippocampus wasn't damaged. Admittedly that had me a bit worried, I hadn't tested the regeneration stimulant yet." Cesar said as he tilted her head to the side and put down the stick, aiming the torch in her ear. "I'd like to pursue a relationship with you agent Jones. I assume being on a first name basis would make things less awkward."

Kenwyn's eyes went wide. This is not how she thought this conversation would go, at all. The agent isn't sure what she thought would happen, but it wasn't this.

"I uhm, sir-"

"Cesar." He corrected again.

"Cesar," Kenwyn cringed.

Less awkward he said.

"I'm not sure that would be appropriate."

"Why not?"

"You're my superior, I don't think-"

"Do you have feelings for me, agent Jones?" Cesar interrupted, setting the tools down on the bed.

Kenwyn froze, that's the one question she's been trying to avoid for weeks.

No avoiding it now.

Does she like him?

Cesar lifted Kenwyn's head, making eye contact. "Agent Jones?"

Does she? Its only been a few months and he's her boss, which is totally against rule 359 under the section for romantic relationships within the workplace. Not to mention working with the older Salazar would now be extremely awkward-

She bit her lip, before taking a deep breath. "Kenwyn."

The scientist smiled, leaning forward to give her a kiss.

Kenwyn leaned into the kiss, feeling just a little bit light headed.

Everything was just better. Sight, smell, sound, touch... taste. In that moment for the first time since the Sonoran desert, Kenwyn could care less about providence protocol.

**A/N: and the insanity begins**

**Will things work out between Cesar and Kenwyn?**

**What does Rex think of his brothers new girlfriend?**

**Who is Maximillian Claws, really?**

**And Kenwyn's baby daddy finally revealed! You won't believe who it is!**

**Kenwyn: -gasp- you didn't.**

**Frankie: Yes, yes I did -evil grin-, looks like somebody's busted.**

**Please review.**


	7. Not so secret, secrets

**A/N: Another short one a bit shaky, so I'd really appreciated your opinion's on this one.**

**Usual apologies**

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters.**

Rex stared at the two sitting on the other side of the table in complete disbelief while Bobo and Skwydd sat next to him.

"He has a point Rex." Skwydd said with a grin, glancing at the teen from the corner of his eye.

"Oh come on, I was never like that with doctor Holiday." The EVO teen said glaring across the table.

Sabre Tooth sat next to Kenwyn, asking the agent one question after the other. Completely content with staring at her while she awkwardly tried to answer him.

It had been a few days since Kenwyn came back from her mission. To say that Rex was surprised to see her return with two EVO's was an understatement.

The last time Rex checked the girl still some issues when working with EVO's, but apparently those issues were resolved.

Sabre tooth recovered from his injuries fairly quickly and almost immediately started showering Kenwyn with his undivided attention.

For some reason Bobo insisted that the kid is exactly like he used to be whenever he was around Dr. Holiday.

"C'mon," Rex said as he gestured at the EVO with a french fry. "He follows her around like a love sick puppy. I never did that with Holiday."

"Maybe not," Bobo started, "But you were definitely just as pathetic."

Kenwyn gave Sabre tooth a nervous smile as he kept her in his gaze while she ate.

Kenwyn wasn't oblivious, she knew why the kid seemed so intent on spending time with her. She just didn't address the issue as awkward as it was to ignore.

What Rex didn't understand was Cesar.

The scientist seemed completely unfazed at the fact that a teenage EVO was trailing after his "interest". But then again, there are very few things that can faze his brother.

"So Sabre tooth," Rex started leaning over the table. "How long are you planning on staying at Providence?"

"Actually I'm not leaving." The EVO said in that ridiculous british accent that none of them could get over.

"You're not?"

"Not at all." Sabre tooth smiled. "I spoke to doctor Holiday. Apparently I can stay as long as I like, I'm even thinking about becoming a Providence agent myself."

"You, a providence agent?!" Rex gaped eyes going slightly wide.

"Are you sure, you want to stay here?" Kenwyn asked.

"Yes." The boy answered looking slightly puzzled at the table's shocked expressions.

"You'd actually stay at providence." Skwydd started staring at the other EVO through his tentacles. "There aren't a lot of EVO's who'd actually want that. You sure you don't want to leave?"

Sabre tooth looked up at Kenwyn and gave a toothy grin, K-9's flashing brightly, "There's no where else I'd rather be."

Kenwyn gave a nervous laugh and pulled her tray closer, "I should get back to the lab. Cesar should be done with White Knight by now."

"Yeah wel-" Rex was taking a sip from his soda when it finally clicked and he spit it out, choking on his drink. Skwydd caught it as well and lifted his head to stare at the agent.

Bobo just laughed at Rex and his shocked expression.

"Cesar?! Since when is it Cesar?"

Kenwyn's eyes went wide, before settling into a glare. "What does it matter?"

"It matters cause- I... That's not-" The EVO teen sputtered before pulling himself together. "I just want to know when things changed."

"A few days ago."

"A few days and its already, _**Cesar**_?"

The girl growled obviously agitated by the questioning. "I don't get why you're reacting like this Rex, I thought you already knew."

"I knew he liked you but I never thought he'd actually-"

"And why not?"

"So that's how it's been going, huh?" Skwydd said staring down at his plate, causing the escalating argument to stop.

Kenwyn paused, tucking a non-existent hair behind her ear. "Yeah."

Rex stared between the two, unsure what to make of the odd tension between them when Bobo interrupted his thoughts.

"De ja vu." He chuckled nodding towards the blue EVO across the table.

Sabre Tooth seemed completely oblivious to the conversation and just kept gazing at Kenwyn with love sick eyes.

Rex glared at the chimp, making Bobo raise his hands in surrender. "Hey don't get mad at me just cause you're staring down the ghost of EVO's past."

"I was not like that!"

"Besides, G.I Jane's got a point." The chimp said scratching his chin. "You're overreacting. If anyone can survive doctor Kavorkian, it's her."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"Whatever," Kenwyn said as she stood up. "I have to get back to the lab."

"I'll walk with you." Sabre tooth chimed and walked on after the agent.

Rex let out an exasperated sigh, as he watched them walk away. "Great."

Bobo raised an eyebrow at him, "What's with you anyway?"

"Nothing." The teen grumbled slouching in his chair, he glanced at Skwydd who was completely silent. "What's with you?"

Skwydd looked at him for a moment before looking back down at his plate, his face totally blank.

"Nothing."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenwyn stomped into the lab, more than just a little bit pissed.

What was that?!

The agent walked over to one of the tables and sat on a chair. It wasn't even three yet and Kenwyn was already starting to consider calling it a day.

Sabre Tooth has been following her around since he got out of the infirmary and although he's a really nice kid, it was getting on her nerves. Kenwyn couldn't understand what he saw in her. They'd just met a few days ago, he was barely concious at the time and yet somehow the agent was stuck with a teenage EVO vying for her affection.

However that isn't why she's angry. She could deal with Sabre Tooth, the problem was Rex.

According to Cesar, Rex knew about everything. He even encouraged his brother to make a move and now the EVO teen had a problem with it.

Why?

"Kenwyn."

The agent looked up and found Cesar staring at her concern flashing across his face. Hearing him say her name sounded so... weird. "Is there something wrong?"

She stood up, straightening her posture. It's only been a few days so the reaction to seeing her superior was still very much hard wired into her brain.

"No, si- Cesar." Kenwyn gave a sigh trying to force herself to relax. "I'm alright. How was your meeting with White Knight."

The scientist walked around the table and gave Kenwyn a kiss on the cheek, making her face surge with heat. Before pulling away and walking across the lab. "It was fine, he wanted to know if I had any connection to Maximillian Claws."

'Mac?!'

Why would he-

Kenwyn walked after him until she caught up with him. "Do you know him?"

Cesar glanced at her from the corner of his eye and shrugged. "Si, he was a psychiatrist working with us on the nanite project in Abysys. We worked together on a few occasions."

"You did?" Kenwyn's eyes went wide.

The scientist nodded, "He was researching the effects that the nanites might have on the human psyche once their administered. A very interesting man."

Cesar stopped next to a large holographic screen and started typing on a keyboard. "I understand you met him during your mission."

Kenwyn blinked and stared at the scientist for a moment. "Yes, he was dealing in narcotics."

"A stimulant, called Nitro."

"Yes. How do you know that, did White Knight tell you?"

"No," Cesar said tilting his head to the side. "I helped him develop it."

**A/N: dun dun duuuun. **

**What's up with Rex?**

**What's up with Skwydd?**

**Does Cesar have any shame?**

**Find out next time on another exciting episode of Laboratorio de la lucra!**

**Kenwyn: Thank goodness you didnt-**

**Frankie: Uh uh uh. Not so fast. This is how its gonna go. The next chapter has nothing to do with the story, it's about this whole soap opera baby paternity thing I've been doing since I started this fic. Not to be taken seriously, just for fun.**

**You can seriously just skip over the next chapter, if you want. I just couldn't resist.**

**The father is finally revealed!**

**Kenwyn: oh no...**

**Please review.**


	8. Side show

**A/N: remember just for fun. Like an intermission show or the cheerleaders during a halftime game. **

A warm breeze blew past.

The full moon was large and bright, bathing the entire coast line in pale light. Kenwyn gave a deep sigh, rubbing her arms more out of nervous energy than actual cold.

The agent kept her eyes fixed on the horizon, staring out over the ocean. It looked so different from how it was all that time ago, but of course they'd just been tossed out onto the beach after being shipwrecked. So there should be a few differences between then and now.

Kenwyn still remembers what happened clearly, as much as she'd like to forget. They were called to a remote island to put a stop to an EVO shark that was terrorising the local tourists in the waters. A simple enough mission, however Providence underestimated the creatures strength and soon enough they were calling in back up.

Either way, the mission went well. With the exception of the EVO unfortunately crashing into the ship and breaking it apart, forcing every agent on board to abandon ship.

That's the night it happened.

Kenwyn still doesn't know what came over her that night, to do something like that. With him?

If someone else had told her she wouldn't believe it.

_They washed up on the beach, Kenwyn crawled out onto the wet sands as she gasped for air, waves of water crashing onto her as she did. As she looked to the sides she noticed that the beach was slowly starting to fill with providence agents. Some injured, some not and a few unconscious._

_The agent managed to pull herself together and help some of the others. Hauling some of those in the water onto the dry beach and helping those that were injured as best as she could. _

_She was knelt down next to agent Russo, tearing off some material from her sleeves to wrap his leg when another figure appeared next to her. Placing an unconscious body next to the one she was working on._

_"You're doing a good job."_

The warm breeze changed into a chill when two arms wrapped around her waist.

The agent froze.

"You aren't paying attention, agent Jones."

Kenwyn relaxed and gave an annoyed sigh, pulling out of the man's grip. "What do you want, I have to get back to providence."

"You mean get back to Cesar, right?"

Kenwyn turned to face him eyes narrowed in a glare. "Yes, now what do you want?"

"I want to talk about my kid."

"Its not your kid."

"Then who's is it, because it definitely isn't Noah's." He started, "That was cute by the way. What happened? Noah found out you were pregnant and offered to cover for you? A good plan, too bad you couldn't back it up."

Kenwyn flinched but didn't look away, she's been avoiding this for way too long. "That's an interesting theory, now if we could just get this conversation over with, sir. That would be great."

It was silent for a few moments, with the exception of the waves crashing against the beach in a slow easy rhythm.

"I hear it's a girl."

"It is."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we both agreed that it was a mistake. That we would never speak of it again, so I didn't." Kenwyn gave a sigh. "What do you want anyway? I don't need your help raising this child."

"Because you have Cesar's help."

"No, because I can do this on my own." Kenwyn turned to walk away, when-

"I'm going to be that child's father, Kenwyn."

"No you won't, Six."

With that the agent walked away. Keeping her eyes fixed in front of her as the moon began to fade and the sun started to rise.

**A/N: yeah, no need to review this chapter.**


End file.
